


The AU I wish happened where Sakura Kills Sasuke. *Spoiler alert whoops*

by ArletteFernsby



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArletteFernsby/pseuds/ArletteFernsby





	The AU I wish happened where Sakura Kills Sasuke. *Spoiler alert whoops*

“I’m home.” 

Those words caused a giggle to rise out of her throat. Finally, after 12 years of neglect, he said he was home? How typical. 

Whoops. Did he hear her laugh? She had let a near chuckle escape her lips, not that it mattered. He’d be begging for her soon enough. Flirtatiously, she danced out to the living room, feeling grateful Sarada wasn’t here. She’d never seen her father, only worshipped him from afar, and she didn’t need him here right now to disappoint their dear daughter. Sasuke was like a fire- warm if you got close, but burned you if you touched it. She had been burned, burning, for the past years of utter pain and suffering, all done at his hands. She couldn’t let Sarada suffer for him, either. 

She ambled towards him with newfound grace, an elegance she had picked up since he left. Sasuke sucked his breath in, marvelling at his wife. 

A kind grin was on his face, the audacity. It was as if he expected her to jump in his arms- something she didn’t care for but merely stood from afar, unfurling her fingers to reveal a tiny shiv, not that she needed it at the moment. 

“Welcome home,” Sakura said, in the warmest, homiest voice she could manage, hoping he didn’t detect the dripping sarcasm. She could never tell, even as his spouse. 

He walked over to the kitchen, only to find that it was no longer the kitchen but a large bathroom. Wow, you couldn’t tell any renovation had been done from the exterior at all. 

“Here, water.” Sakura offered, walking towards the actual kitchen and pouring him some. An aura radiated around him- warm, but weak. She glanced at his injuries and sighed pragmatically. 

That sounded fake. 

Still, she approached him, throwing him an angry look when he withdrew, wincing. Her hand glided over his injuries- large ones too. Perfect. 

As she began to work her jutsu, Sasuke felt a bit more pain. More and more pain- was this normal? 

“It...hurts….” he said, quietly. She ignored him, working on and on until the pain became too unbearable and he cried out, only to see that his injuries had progressed much further. What was going on? 

“Sa-sa-sakur-ra?” he asked, stuttering her name. 

Sakura kept going, even as he used his ninjutsu on her, though by now he was too weak to protest, barely breathing. Who knew such a powerful ninja could be subdued that easily? 

“S-s-why?” Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. Surely, surely he wasn’t already dying? 

His eyes, his jutsu. Something could keep him alive. Sakura had already checked and knew Tsunade was out of town this week, so she could easily dispose of him without any healers nearby. 

“Sasuke. I once loved you.” Sakura murmured softly, brushing his hair to the side as the abdominal wound near his chest expanded exponentially, taking up more of his body, blighting him. 

Sasuke was in unspeakable pain. Not just physical- he had endured such even from the day he and Naruto fought. Was this a betrayal? Even Itachi wouldn’t hurt him like this. 

“12 years of neglect. It’s nice you survived so I could end you with my own hands, darling.” Sakura said, as she let out some of her chakra she had stored, reversing her healing spells to harm others. Forbidden, hidden, self-created. This was a jutsu no one had ever tried, one she practiced rigorously behind her daughter’s back. 

Finally, he breathed his last. Sakura wasn’t as exhausted as she thought she’d be. She glanced at the clock. Shit. Sarada would be home within the hour. 

She glanced at her loved one’s eyes. They couldn’t go to waste, not like that. And of all the over-powered heroes in her village, who deserved it more than she did? She had dutifully taken care of his child, his sperm, his seed. For 12. Whole. Years. Didn’t she at least have the right to keep a part of him? 

Reaching deep into his eyes sockets, Sakura took the embellished pearls and painfully replaced it with her own. It was inevitable, someone would find out and she could be killed, but for the time being…..


End file.
